


Expose

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smoking, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Tao was someone Sehun felt completely comfortable with and could be himself around. Not that Sehun put on a facade in front of the other members or anything, it’s just, overall, being with Tao was easy.++++OR Tao and Sehun are hanging out and things get heated.





	Expose

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this happened.
> 
> Based on that image of Sehun and Tao smoking together. You can google it

Finally, there was time for Sehun to relax.

Sehun took a long and deep inhale of the cigarette that was delicately held between his fingers. It’s been months since he had the chance to smoke. The company didn’t approve of the members of EXO smoking, not like they do drinking because in all practical sense smoking could damage their lungs and consequently damaging their career, or ultimately their lives. But smoking took the stress away differently than drinking did. While smoking, Sehun was able to soberly meditate on his stress, worries, and problems while drinking allowed him to _forget_ his stress, worries, and problems which was counterproductive honestly.

And right now, Sehun wasn’t in the presence of SM or bandmates, he was unwinding with Tao in Tao’s spacious hotel suite. Tao was someone Sehun felt completely comfortable with and could be himself around. Not that Sehun put on a facade in front of the other members or anything, it’s just Tao knew things about him that not even the other members knew. Deep, personal things that he would rather confine to just one person. It’s just, overall, being with Tao was easy.

Exhaling, Sehun relaxed against the back of the couch and propped one leg up on the end table in front of him. The expensive, soft woven fabric of the couch felt amazing and he completely immersed himself in the give of the cushions. Sehun took another long drag of his cigarette to finish it off and settled that he would probably have another. “Hunnie, do you want another drink?” Sehun heard Tao ask as he walked into the living room, already holding a can of beer in each hand despite not knowing Sehun’s answer. Well, he already had one for him so why not, “Yeh, I’ll take it,” Sehun replied, letting his leg fall back to the ground as he sat up to perch on the edge of the couch, reaching out to grab the drink from Tao, “Thanks,” Cracking the beer’s tab open the carbonation bubbled to the top and Sehun sipped it clean. This was what, his 2nd or 3rd? beer so far, and the buzz from the alcohol was starting to make him feel warm all over. Sehun didn’t want to get drunk so he probably wouldn’t finish this can.

After handing the drink over, Tao then plopped back onto the couch next to Sehun and picked up his half-burned cigarette to take a long, lazy drag. Tao was easy to be with, Sehun thought again, as he leaned forward a little more to place his beer on the table in front of them. He wanted to at least to finish the little that was left of his cigarette before drinking again. They sat together silently, half-minding what was on the television and making little comments in between commercials. They originally had been watching a slasher film, and Sehun warned Tao of the gore but Tao's ego got in the way of his better judgment and insisted that he would be fine. They had to stop 30 minutes in because Tao was too frightened to continue. They didn’t even make it halfway through, but it was probably for the best since Tao would have been whining the whole time and that would have been too insufferable for Sehun to deal with. So they settled on whatever was showing on the T.V which turned out to be variety shows.

“Do you have more?” Sehun asked, lifting the empty cigarette pack he was referring to. Tao only hummed a response, not looking away from the television. That wasn’t an answer. Sehun stared at Tao with an indignant expression, "Hello?" with pursed lips, he leaned over towards Tao to shake the empty pack directly in Tao’s face. Tao made a twisted expression and slapped Sehun’s hand away, “No,” he snapped, squinting at Sehun. Sehun rolled his eyes and tossed the empty carton on the table, “Well next time answer me,” he chided. Tao only tsked before inhaling the last bit of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Sehun’s direction in retaliation. Sehun obviously didn’t mind smoking, but he did mind smoke being blown directly in his face when he was fairly certain that the nicotine in the cigarettes could clog pores, “You’re the literal worst. You know that?” He sneered with little bite behind it as he waved the smoke away from his face. Tao only grinned with a shrug, “And yet you still hang out with me,” he jested and took another inhale. Sehun’s mouth dropped opened, affronted, eyebrows knitting together, “Only out of pity!” he scoffed, “And just so you know, you’re not going to suck the rest of yours down and then bum off mine.” Sehun finished referring to how quickly Tao was going through his last smoke. Tao frowned, making an ugly face at Sehun. Sehun in return scrunched his face, mocking him with a roll of his eyes. Real mature.

After the bickering was over another comfortable quiet fell between them with only the faint sound of the television kept the room from being completely silent. Tao was busy doing god knows what on his phone and Sehun peered over at him as he happily clicked away on the screen. Sehun reached for his drink to hold it in one hand while the faintly lit cigarette occupied his other. He sipped his drink slower this time instead of chugging it down like he had the others. Taking another few sips he sat the beer down, feeling uncomfortably warm from drinking. Even though he hasn't had much to drink it was still enough to make him feel a hot buzz. Placing his cigarette in the ashtray, Sehun removed his sweatshirt and discard it on the floor because wearing a sweatshirt and t-shirt was too much right now. “You’re such a lightweight, Hunnie,” came Tao’s voice catching Sehun’s attention. Sehun felt Tao’s smirk before he saw it. Looking in Tao’s direction he watched as Tao shifted on the couch moving to sit facing Sehun now with a leg tucked under himself. He tossed his phone on the ottoman next to him before taking a few gulps of his beer, eyeing Sehun. Sehun bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep from smiling, “Shut up Tao…” he retorted for a lack of anything better to say, “At least I know my limits,” he added, lying, because, no, he didn’t. Late night birthday celebrations with his bandmates or friends told another story. Tao, know the truth about Sehun's limits, started to giggle that high pitched, borderline annoying, child-like laugh of his, louder and harder than necessary considering the conversation wasn’t _that_ amusing. After a few moments, Tao compressed his mouth, trying to hold back from giggling, and doing a poor job.

Sehun then reached over and playfully shoved Tao’s shoulder a couple times hoping to get him to stop laughing but when he went to jab Tao a third time Tao caught his wrist. Damn his quick reflexes. Sehun listlessly tried to tug his wrist away at first but stopped struggling when he saw, then _felt,_ Tao’s stare on him. He’s seen this look before because Tao has _given_ him this look before. The look that would make Sehun’s skin burn with self-consciousness, would make his insides wrench, and make his face turn red as chest tightened. It was a look he desperately tried to avoid. He would often turn away from Tao to hide his meekness. It’s not that Sehun minded when Tao would give him those passing looks, in fact, he enjoyed them, he really did, but he wasn’t sure if it was just his overactive and hopeful imagination or Tao really would eye him from across a room with a reason. In any case, it confused Sehun because he didn't how to execute an approach regarding it or if he even should. He would never admit it out loud to anyone, especially Tao, that he was attracted to him in a completely _not_ platonic friends-only way but in a ‘ _wow I bet he could toss me on a bed with ease’_ way.

Sehun swallowed audibly and watched as Tao’s eyes fall to his throat and back up to linger at his lips. How did the atmosphere change dramatically so suddenly?  Sehun felt his face redden and his ears, too. Feeling self-conscious, Sehun licked his chapped lips and avoided Tao’s eyes by averting his attention to his wrist that was in Tao’s hand. Tao’s grip was warm, gentle, and his hands were impossibly smooth even with the physically demanding, hands-on studio acting that Tao does. Feeling either curious or brave, Sehun’s eyes dragged away from his wrist to Tao’s face to scan his features for any sign or meaning behind his lingering grip. For all the times that Sehun had seen _that look_  and he always felt like there was desire behind it but he couldn’t be certain because Sehun knew that Tao was -- is -- a very affection person who craves attention and physical contact. Sehun always indulged him despite the mixed, one-sided emotions that always lingered afterward.

Instead what he noticed was Tao leaning in closer to him to fill in the already minimal space between them. Sehun didn’t move, not closer or not away, rather he just watched, dumbstruck. Whatever this is it was happening almost too quickly for his frazzled mind to process.

Finally, he collected himself enough to clear his throat, “Tao…” he murmured, and Tao stopped advancing. “Hunnie…-- Sehun,” Tao spoke up clearly but with hesitance in his voice. Tao rarely called Sehun by his name instead he preferred to use the nickname that he had given Sehun. It was always, _always_ ‘Hunnie’ or 'Hun' and honestly, Sehun couldn’t remember the last time Tao said his actual name. Sehun listened intently, “Can we…I mean. I really want to…” Tao's brows knitted together looking unsure, and then his eyes dropped looking around frantically as if searching for words, which he seemed to have found, “...Can I kiss you?” Tao’s voice was delicate, just as delicate as the grip on Sehun’s wrist which Sehun now noticed the soft movement of Tao’s thumb smoothly circling the inside of his wrist. Sehun wasn’t sure what to say, what he should say, and what he _wanted_ to say. He was well-aware that they both had been drinking but not enough to be drunk, maybe just buzzed enough that made Tao feeling giddy and flirty. However, Sehun thought back to all the times living in the dorm together. His mind flashing back to all the events, concerts, variety and television shows they had been on and who Tao clung onto the most, who he did interviews with, who he sat with during fan signings, who he confided in when he was stressed with problems.He also thought about all the times he went to Tao for encouragement and how much Tao came to him for comfort. Sehun remembered how he would catch himself looking fixedly at Tao when Tao wasn’t looking, especially after Tao got out of the shower. Tao didn't like to shower alone but Sehun refused to shower with him. He couldn't take that risk. Sehun would always secretly eye Tao’s body in appreciation; he admired Tao’s sharp features, the way his hair was always perfectly styled, how beautiful he looked with makeup and how _gorgeous_ he looked without makeup, but believe it or not, this went beyond Tao’s looks. Sehun was infatuated with Tao’s sweet, caring, goofy and occasionally asinine personality.

Blinking away his thoughts Sehun opened his mouth to speak, his voice catching in his throat as he felt pent-up emotions threatening to come out with his answer, “Sure. I mean, yeah, you can kiss me,” Sehun finally managed to breathe out quickly but with certainty. With permission, Tao swiftly moved closer and closing the space between them. Tao let his grip on Sehun’s wrist go to bring that hand up to caress Sehun’s cheek carefully, his thumb smoothly stroking his cheek. Tao’s other hand was still occupied holding the rest of his cigarette which he held to the side away from them. Sehun braced for what he assumed would be a messy and sloppy kiss but instead, he was pleased when Tao pressed his lips easily to Sehun’s. Sehun closed his eyes and eased into the kiss leaning in towards Tao, making a low noise. Tao’s lips, Sehun noted, were soft and most importantly fit really, really well on his own. Sighing into the kiss, Sehun wanted it last forever because who knew when and if this would ever happen again. At least with Tao.

Tao cradled Sehun’s cheek and kept it there as if he was afraid that Sehun would pull away, but Sehun wouldn’t because he didn’t want to. Sehun surprised himself how much he really did want this. He wanted this so much that he tilted his head into the kiss to nudge his lips more firmly to Tao’s. Sehun brought his own hand to rest in the crook of Tao’s neck and shoulder, idling rubbing Tao’s skin slowly with his thumb to mimic what Tao had been doing to his wrist only moments ago. Time felt slow as they kissed and when Tao pulled away but stayed close enough that Sehun could feel his breath against his lips. Sehun slowly opened his eyes to find Tao’s eyes which were blown dark almost animalistic as his eyes moved from Sehun’s lips to lock eyes with him. Sehun felt the blush spreading across his face as Tao licked his own lips and his face felt like it was on fire. Again, feeling self-conscious, he cleared his throat, “So, what was that for?” He asked, not meeting Tao's eyes. Tao simply shrugged, finally breaking eye contact, “Because I wanted to.” Sehun blinked, “Because you wanted to?” He repeated. Tao nodded and Sehun took that in. Why did he want to? Did he just feel like kissing? Did the alcohol influence this? In any case, Sehun wanted to at least know how the kiss was. Did it live up to Tao’s expectations? If Tao even had any. “Well, okay. Uhm,” Sehun sighed heavily, “So... How was it?” He asked, “The kiss, I mean, how was it...?”  

Tao physically perked up at Sehun’s question. His eyes widen and gave Sehun his notorious grin, “Great. Ah, wonderful, Hunnie,” Tao admitted boldly. Tao’s shameless and honest answer brought a wide smile to Sehun’s face. The kind of smile that was so bright that it scrunched his eyes. Sehun shook his head letting out a short breath, “Well that's good to know,” Sehun really should be asking Tao all the questions that were crowding his thoughts, but interrogating Tao right now didn’t really fit the mood. Breaking the silence, Tao eagerly asked, “So, should we do it again?” His voice was drenched with a hope that must have flooded him completely because his were eyes glossy. This caught Sehun by surprise. There were two things he wasn’t expecting aside from the initial kiss: 1. For Tao to want to actually do it again -- Sehun has assumed that this was a one-time experimental kiss or something, and 2. For Tao to get so excited. Sehun’s chest tightened and without hesitation this time he nodded quickly, “Yeh, okay. Kiss me again, Taozi.” Sehun was either too easy or too weak for Tao and he preferred the latter but right now Sehun leaned in to meet Tao’s lips this time as he slid his hand to rest on the side of Tao’s neck and he pressed his lips hungrily against Tao’s. Closing his eyes, Tao hummed against Sehun’s lips as he immediately returned the kiss just as passionately. Sehun nipped gently at Tao’s bottom lip and Tao made a small noise.

Sehun tugged Tao closer to him using the leverage he had now that his hand was resting on the back of Tao’s neck. Tao was either feeling incredibly comfortable or adventurous as placed a hand on Sehun’s upper thigh, resting his hand there carefully and even daring to give his thigh a light squeeze. This earned a soft moan from Sehun which was lost in Tao’s mouth. The moan must have registered as an invitation for Tao because at the sound Tao ran his tongue along Sehun’s bottom lip and Sehun gladly parted his lips to let Tao slip his tongue in, letting him explore and map out his mouth.

The kiss went from slow and unsure to vigorous and needy in a matter of minutes. By now Sehun moved his hand that was resting on Tao’s neck to slide up and twirl his fingers in Tao’s hair. _God_ , Tao’s hair was soft because of course, it was. The short strands really felt like silk between Sehun’s fingers as he twisted pieces playfully around his fingers the best he could for it being short. Tao must have liked that because he briefly removed his hand from Sehun’s leg to yank off his cap to throw the ugly thing on the floor. Sehun hated that style of hat and hated how Tao made it look so incredibly good. Tao brought his hand back down and gave Sehun’s slim thigh another firm squeeze but this time his hand snaked up his leg really close to massage Sehun’s hips. Tao kept his grip tight making Sehun break their kiss and groaned heatedly against Tao’s lips. Sehun’s breath was quick and shallow but so was Tao’s. Good, he wasn’t the only one winded by this. Tao grinned and brought his other hand to rest on the nape of Sehun’s neck. For a split second it didn’t seem right that _both_ of Tao’s hands were on him now but before he could think about it much more Tao collected his lips again.

Sehun melted into their kiss once more and this time he let his other hand rest against Tao’s firm _\--wow_ , okay, very firm chest while the other hand now dragged through Tao’s hair to playfully tug the strands. Sehun desperately wanted to slide his hand under Tao’s shirt to feel his strong chest without fabric separating his touch. He wanted so much to feel Tao’s heated body on his fingers to touch Tao’s solid pectorals then down his torso over his sculpted abs and then even lower… if they got that far. Sehun needed to slow down. He wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page and wanting the same wants.

Their fervent kissing slowed now and reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breath. Tao opened his eyes first because when Sehun opened his he saw how Tao’s eyes looked heavy and glazed. His eyes probably looked the exact same. Sehun broke eye contact first, blinking back to reality when he looked at his own hand resting on Tao’s chest and then peered down at Tao’s hand high up on his hip and noted that Tao’s other hand that _was_ on his neck was now rested on his waist, “Hey…” Sehun started and Tao tensed up. Sehun could feel Tao’s grip loosen and start to pull away, “No, wait, Tao you’re fine,” He rushed grabbing Tao’s hand that moved away from his waist to place it back, “No this is fine I was just going to ask… uhm, weren’t you holding a cigarette before we started making out…?” He asked, raising a brow. It took a minute for Tao in his post-make out haze to register the question, but when he did, his eyes widened. Tao immediately removed both of his hands from Sehun and frantically looked on the couch for the missing burning end of his smoke, and Sehun did the same. Not seeing it anywhere on the couch _or_ them, Tao next looked around the couch on the floor. Sure enough, he flicked the damn thing on the floor. Luckily, Tao was almost finished with it anyway, and there was only the butt of the cigarette left which was only faintly lit and already burning out.

Tao let out a relieved breath and grinned widely, showing all his small, perfectly lined teeth, “It’s okay. It’s out,” he giggled, leaning against the back of the couch on his shoulder as he looked at Sehun fondly, “That was close,” he added nonchalantly as if there was no possible danger of starting a fire, “You think?” Sehun deadpanned, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. As ridiculous as Tao was Sehun couldn’t help but smile at his goofiness. Especially when Tao was looking at him with such affection.

Sehun settled on the back of the couch now that a crisis was averted. He was still reeling from their make-out session and was slightly stiff from arousal, but he didn’t want Tao to see or know that though because Tao looked a lot calmer and more collected than Sehun. The air between them felt awkward now and Sehun was sure that it _was_ him that was making it awkward but he _wasn’t_ sure what to do about it. Should they talk about whatever this was? Where it was going or if it was going to lead to anything? Or just continue hanging out like nothing happened? Apparently, Tao had an answer because he broke the awkward tension and spoke up softly, “Hunnie…” Sehun looked up then and the clear adoration in Tao’s eyes set fire to Sehun’s chest that should have easily melted his heart right then and there, “Yeh?” Sehun replied. Tao shifted just then to lean in once more and reach his hand out to caress Sehun’s very noticeably warm face. “Was that okay? I mean, what we did?” The concern laced Tao's voice and the clouded look in Tao’s eyes stopped Sehun’s heart for just a moment. Tao looked a little lost for words, not sure where to steer the conversation. Sehun could relate.

Actually, Sehun could easily bombard Tao with the questions he didn’t have answers for, but Tao did. He wanted to know how Tao truly felt about him, about them, and if it was mutual. Sehun had come to terms with his strong affection for Tao but he never thought he would ever, ever act on it. More than ever though Sehun wanted to pull Tao into his arms and tell him how he cared for him, how much he missed him, how much he wanted to kiss him again, over and over, and every day if he could, but...he also didn’t want this to fuck of their friendship if a relationship didn’t work out. So much doubt was going through Sehun’s head right now, but really, it was now or probably never. Biting his bottom lip Sehun nodded surely, “Yeah. I mean, I think it's alright," Sehun tried to sound as confident as possible, "I mean, what we were doing...” he clarified and his voice trailed off. Tao’s face lit up, practically glowing with glee. Seeing Tao’s wide smile made Sehun smile broadly in return.

“Come _here_ ,” Sehun reached over to wrap his arms around Tao’s neck and tug Tao down on top of him. Tao was pliant as he almost fell right on top Sehun’s body, only catching himself from falling completely on Sehun by propping his arms on either side of his shoulders. Tao leaned down with Sehun meeting him halfway as they slotted their lips together again. Tao shifted to kneel between Sehun’s legs and Sehun eagerly wrapped his legs (as best he could) around Tao’s waist to tug him closer. Tao controlled the kiss, taking the lead and this time he was nipping and dragging his teeth along Sehun’s lips, coaxing a groan from him, so he did it again. This time Sehun had his arms wrapped around Tao’s shoulders, much like his legs were around Tao's waist. It was Tao's weight that kept Sehun planted on the couch. Sehun curved his hips up to grind against Tao’s hips. This caused Tao to break the kiss, groaning low and deep against Sehun’s jaw as he desperately rocked his hips against Sehun’s. Sehun moaned on Tao’s neck as he took the opportunity to let his lips explore the heated skin to pepper kisses along Tao’s throat. Out of instinct, Tao was now restlessly grinding his hips on Sehun’s as Sehun moved from kissing his neck down to what little skin was showing near the collar of his shirt. Tao bowed his head in the crook of Sehun’s shoulder and sighed heavily against his skin. Feeling Tao’s hot breath on his neck sent a shiver down Sehun’s spin. The angle was a little awkward but Sehun started kissing up Tao’s neck, again, and to his jaw where Sehun parted his lips and nipped his skin playfully. Tao’s voice hitched, and his hips bucked against Sehun’s, making Sehun groan against his jaw. Okay so Tao had a sweet spot and it was his jaw? So noted.

Tao lifted his head as Sehun laid back on the couch panting. Their breathing was heavy, pupils dark with want, hips stilled but pressed together firmly, “Tao,” Sehun whispered, not sure why he did but right now just saying Tao’s name felt just as amazing as having Tao on top of him. Sehun brought his hands up to run his fingers slowly through Tao’s hair, watching as the soft and now misplaced hairs fall on Tao’s forehead. Tao first leaned into Sehun’s touch, loving the feeling of Sehun’s delicate fingers brushing his hair. Smiling, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Sehun’s forehead before placing a one directly to his mouth. Sehun kissed back just as affectionately; opening his mouth for a soft, slow and lazy kiss that felt like it dragged on for hours.

Sehun’s mind was racing, he was getting so caught up in making out with Tao that he stopped thinking about the what ifs, about all the questions he had no answers for. The way that they were right now Sehun could only assume that Tao might want more, but how much more? Was it purely for physical enjoyment or would he want a relationship with him? Sehun knew what he wanted; he wanted Tao, all of Tao and for Tao to have and accept all of him.

This time Sehun was the one to part from the kiss because he had a question he needed an answer to, “Tao,” he started gingerly, “What...do you want?” He asked watching Tao’s face for a reaction. God, why did he have to ask such an open-ended question? Why couldn’t he have asked what did Tao want to do? Or what Tao wanted them to be? Or, well, anything else really. The implications of the question made Sehun feel flustered and a little queasy if he was being honest. Tao gaped down at Sehun and Sehun’s face immediately turned red. The anticipation of his answer was almost too much for Sehun to bare and before Sehun could say forget that he even asked he glanced at Tao who was biting his bottom lip in thought. Sehun then waited a moment or two before Tao finally had an answer, “You?” Tao answered meekly, “I really want you, Hunnie,” he admitted, “I have since we debuted as EXO. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Sehun’s throat went dry and he wasn’t sure what he should say or do. He wasn’t sure if he could say something that would properly convey what he was feeling right now. So instead, Sehun smiled wide, “ _God_ ,” he exhaled pulling Tao down for a kiss. This time when they kissed it was fierce, hot and messy as they let their tongues explore each other’s mouth. And this time their hands began to wander _more_. Sehun eagerly slid his hands under Tao’s thin white shirt. It was annoying that Tao still had both his jacket and shirt on, but Sehun had his shirt on too, so he really had no right to complain. Still, at least he was able to explore Tao’s sculpted torso skin to skin. Tao's body was so firm, so _solid_ , and hot under his touch. Sehun felt up Tao’s chest before trailing a hand down the middle of his chest to abdomen, “Fuck,” he breathed out after breaking the kiss, “You stopped shaving,” Sehun pointed out, skimming his fingers down the trail of hair that started from the middle of Tao’s chest and disappeared under the hem of Tao’s pants, “Mhm,” Tao hummed confirmation, leaning in and placing wet kisses down Sehun’s neck, only stopping once he reached the collar of his shirt, “I stopped shaving after I left SM,” he muttered against Sehun’s skin, “since I don’t really have to anymore. It’s my choice,” Tao informed, pressing one last kiss to Sehun’s neck before pulling away from Sehun’s touch, sitting back on his heels to take off his jacket and shirt. If Sehun wasn't drooling before he was now. Tao’s body was beautiful, _ideal_ even, and Sehun wanted to just touch him, “Good choice,” Sehun huffed, his eyes trailing over Tao’s muscles.

Sehun couldn’t hold back anymore and reached up to once more trail his hands over Tao’s torso, eyeing his build with thirst while Tao watched, grinning proudly as Sehun unabashedly felt him up. Sehun couldn’t keep his hands off Tao and he didn’t want to. Tao’s body was solid but limber in thanks to _years_ of practicing Wushu, and not to mention hours of training, and performing stunts for film or dancing. Sehun’s fingers and eyes grazed lower and lower, only stopping once he reached the hem of Tao’s pants. Tao was watching ardently as his breath became shallow. Sehun took a quick glance up at Tao before directing his attention to the outline of Tao’s half-hard cock against Tao's pants. Sehun whimpered in the back of his throat, very pitifully, and started unbuckling Tao’s belt then unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Tao made a low groan of approval as Sehun hooked his fingers in the edge of Tao’s pants and tugged them down. Sehun’s chest felt heavy and he couldn’t tell if it was from arousal or nerves or both. This would be his first physical _anything_ with another man, well, aside from secret make-out sessions in the corner of a club or bar with a stranger or two. But this was more than just making out this was turning into something more, physically and emotionally, and Sehun wanted all of it. He really, _really_ wanted Tao. Sehun glanced up and drank in the sight of Tao’s gorgeous, intense face. He looked hungry; his lips were slightly apart, eyes glossed over, face tinted pink. If Tao’s thickening cock wasn’t an indication that he wanted this just as much as Sehun did then his face said it all.

Still, Sehun timidly reached between his own legs to palm Tao’s cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. The angle was a little awkward, if not just a stretch on Sehun’s part. Sehun's never touched a man like this save himself but decided to use personal preference with touching his own cock and assumed that what he thought felt good might feel good to Tao, too. From the way, Tao’s eyes closed and mouth parted on a gaspy-whine as he urged his hips into Sehun’s hand, he was correct in his assumption. Sehun dragged his eyes down to Tao’s hips as he began to rub Tao’s clothed cock in earnest now, moving his hand to grasp the shape of Tao in full and--- oh.

_Wow_.

Surprised but not disappointed, Tao was thicker than Sehun had anticipated. Sehun couldn’t help but slide his tongue against his lips at the thought of filling his mouth with Tao's cock. Sehun breathed a soft moan feeling the weight Tao’s heavy heat in his hand while his other hand gripped Tao’s thigh. Sehun felt shifting on the couch and Tao was moving, leaning forward and grabbing at Sehun’s shirt, “Take it off,” he rumbled, tugging the hem of Sehun’s shirt up without giving Sehun a chance to lift his arms, “Whoa, hang on---here, let me,” Sehun grabbed his shirt from Tao’s hands, sitting up to pull it off and toss it on the floor. Now Sehun felt just a little self-conscious as he compared his lithe, sharp build to Tao’s solid form, but Tao must have felt differently as his hands were immediately pushing him back on the couch and feeling him up. Sehun shivered under Tao’s hot touch. Then leaning in further, Tao’s hungry mouth found Sehun’s supple lips to kiss them swollen as his hands moved with experience down to Sehun’s pants. Sehun was wearing his favorite pants that took minimal effort to put on and take off so they were ideal for lounging or, well, this. Tao unclasped the button and the zipper pulled down easily and sat up to eagerly pull them down Sehun's thighs. Sehun’s breath hitched as a pool of arousal formed in his groin from being manhandled like this. He loved it.

Sititng up, Tao stopped trying once Sehun's pants were more than halfway down Sehun’s thighs, “I want these off, Hunnie,” Tao grumbled as he shamelessly ogled Sehun’s lower half. It never ceased to amaze Sehun how Tao could voice what he wanted so honestly without feeling a lick of shame,“Alright, okay...Uh, one sec,” Sehun had to shift around a bit. He pulled his legs up and close to his chest while trying not to hit Tao as he reached to tug at the ankle hem of his pants and pulled, doing the same for his other leg. Tao then helped by grabbing Sehun’s pants and balling them up and dropped them on the floor. Now Sehun was only in his thin briefs that were pulled taut from his half-hard cock. Satisfied, Tao slowly ghosted his fingers up Sehun’s slim thighs and slipped his fingers under the bottom of Sehun's briefs so that the fabric was bunched on his wrists and his hands were close to the heat between Sehun’s legs. Sehun gasped and lifted his hips up and off the couch towards Tao's touch. His skin prickled all over when Tao gave his upper thighs a strong, playful squeeze, “Tao,” Sehun gasped, “Stop that, you tease…” he whined and moved his hands to grip Tao’s wrists. “But your skin is so soft here...It feels so nice,” Tao smirked as he gave another playful squeeze making Sehun jerk his hips up. “ _Tao_ ,” Sehun groaned and let his head lay back, closing his eyes. The sight filled Tao with such a visceral urge to touch and taste Sehun, and he was going to do just that as he removed his hands from under the fabric to then slip his fingers under the top hem of his boxer-briefs to slide them off. With a surprised gasp Sehun opened his eyes and gripped Tao’s wrists tighter and Tao stopped, “Hunnie? Are you...Is this not okay?” Tao asked immediately letting go of the spandex hem. “Sorry. I'm fine, I just---” Sehun stopped when he saw the look in Tao’s eyes. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. Tao was looking at Sehun like he was his next meal. The venereal look on Tao's face made Sehun shudder under him, sent a wave of heat right down to his cock and making it twitch against the tight fabric. No one has ever looked at him like that, let alone touched him like this before and it was incredible, beyond arousing, "Just?" Tao questioned. Sehun shook his head, "No, forget it. I'm fine, don't stop," The words spilled out of Sehun's mouth quick as if he talked anymore then Tao would stop. So Tao continued, he scooted down the couch so that he could kiss along the inside of Sehun’s thighs, and he kept a firm grip on Sehun's hips to ground him. A keen moan escaped Sehun’s lips as his cock twitched again, leaving a small wet spot on the fabric. Tao kissed right up to the innermost part of Sehun's thigh, his face mere inches from Sehun's clothed sac and Sehun pressed his leg against Tao’s mouth, encouraging him to continue. Tao eyed Sehun with a hidden grin as he began to kiss up his thigh to his groin, just shy of his cock. This was torture. Tao was a tease.

Tao lingered at Sehun’s loins, nipping the sensitive skin playfully all the while watching Sehun from the hooded eyes. Tao bit a little harder, he grasped and sucked Sehun's soft flesh between his lips. Now _that_ was torture. Sehun crooned a whine and tried to lift his hips but with Tao holding his hips down them was an artless attempt, and Tao continued to bruise his body.

Finally, Sehun couldn’t take any more teasing. His body was hot, overly sensitive, and in need of more attention in _other_ places. Reaching out Sehun grabbed for one of Tao’s hand that was pinning him down. When Tao felt Sehun's hand he stopped completely and peered up at Sehun with sultry eyes. “Tao...Will you please just _touch me_ , Taozi, please, just, --” Sehun sounded so desperate, so ragged that he even embarrassed himself by the sound of his own voice, but for Tao, it was the permission he had been waiting for.

“Not here. The room,” Tao breathed out quickly and Sehun nodded. Tao untangled himself from Sehun and got off the couch first, quickly stepping out of his pants to leave him only in his briefs. Sehun’s eyes drifted down Tao’s body slowly to stop right to his thighs. Sehun's lip quivered, Tao’s thighs were godlike; husky, well-trained muscles under his beautiful golden skin and fuck, did Sehun want to sit on his lap. Before Sehun could stand up, Tao scooped him up in his arms bridal style with ease. Immediately Sehun wrapped his arms around Tao’s shoulders and adjusted awkwardly in his hold, “I can walk you know…” Sehun huffed, looking away from Tao’s grin, “I know,” Tao responded as he walked them into the bedroom, “but I like this better,” he admitted leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. Sehun tried to hold back a smile, feigning annoyance but he failed completely. He did, however, shake his head lightly as a smile grew on his face. Tao was shameless. Absolutely audacious.

Once they reached the bedroom Tao plopped Sehun on the bed and instantly climbed on top of him, catching Sehun’s lips and muffling a moan from him. Sehun welcomed Tao’s lips and resumed his earlier position of wrapping his legs around Tao's waist to cling to him while his hands occupied Tao’s hair. Sehun used his legs around Tao's waist as leverage to lift his hips the best he could to rub his ass against Tao’s cock.

Tao groaned against Sehun’s mouth and immediately rutted his hips firmly against Sehun’s. Sehun broke the kiss with a too loud moan and arched his hips up further into the friction. Lolling his head back, Sehun offered his neck for Tao to kiss and Tao did, he bowed over Sehun’s body to mouth up Sehun’s neck to his jaw, lightly scraping his teeth against Sehun’s skin. Then Tao shifted to place one arm on the bed to hold him up and the other slowly trailed down the side of Sehun's torso and right to his hips to give the protruding bone a playful squeeze, earning a soft whimper from Sehun. Tao then moved his hand lower from Sehun's hip to in between Sehun’s thighs and slid Sehun’s briefs just enough so Sehun’s cock slipped out to press firmly against his stomach. Tao took Sehun's cock in his hand to start slowly stroking him as he placed wet kisses on his neck. Sehun hissed and bowed into Tao’s touch as he pulled Tao’s hair harshly, “Yes, fuck, _Tao_ ,” He gasped. Tao continued to move his hand up Sehun’s length and back down, and every other stroke he teased the slit of Sehun’s cock, smearing the precum over the sensitive tip with his thumb which Sehun seemed to really, really enjoy judging by the low whines coming from him each time he did it. Sitting up, Tao watched Sehun’s face as he continued to stroke his cock. Sehun looked so soft, so flustered and _so_ beautiful. His light marks highlighted against his pallid skin, his lips were swollen and red from their fervent kissing and his eyes blown wide, unfocused. Tao’s gaze moved lower to watch Sehun’s throat, how it flexed with every moan that left Sehun’s supple lips and still lower to watch Sehun's abdomen contract with each jolt of arousal. Sehun must have felt Tao watching him because he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, “Fuck, Tao,” Sehun panted, his voice wrecked, “Please, I want _you_. I want your cock. Please, fuck me,” he whined. Tao let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, “Okay,” Tao agreed without hesitation as he removed himself from Sehun’s grasp and Sehun took this opportunity to shed what was left of his clothes. Getting up, Tao went to go dig around in his suitcase for the lube and a condom. He carried these items when he traveled for _just in case_ situations, but Sehun didn’t need to know that.

The bed sank in spots where limbs were placed as Tao came back to the bed with the bottle of lube and condom in hand, completely naked, too. Finally. Tao kneeled between Sehun’s legs again and Sehun just watched, well, _admired_ Tao’s naked, perfect form. Instantly his mouth watered; he would be lying if he said he never thought of this exact scenario multiple times either late at night or a rare moment alone in the shower. Ever since their trainee days, Sehun had had some form of a crush on Tao that only became more intense the closer they grew. He still couldn’t believe this was happening but god, he was so happy that it was. Sehun watched intently as Tao ripped open the condom wrapper and slid it over his cock. Once it was on, Tao moved his attention to the lube. Popping the lid open and Tao squeezed a little too hard because too much lube spilled out over his fingers and onto the sheets. Tao jerked his head up to look at Sehun to see if he had noticed, and Sehun did, so Tao quickly flashed a sheepish grin, and all Sehun could do was roll his eyes with an amused smile. Sehun felt less nervous about doing this because Tao was still Tao.

Once Tao’s fingers were coated with plenty of lube he moved just a bit closer and hooked his clean hand on the underneath of Sehun’s knee and tugged him closer towards him. “Oh,” Sehun gasped, feeling that same rush of heat from being manhandled earlier.

“Ready?” Tao asked softly.

Nodding, Sehun swallowed and closed his eyes. Then Tao was dragging his fingers in the crease of Sehun’s ass right up to his tight muscles, smearing lube over the area, “Okay, relax, Hunnie…” Tao cooed placing a finger on Sehun’s rim before pressing it in slowly. Reflexively, Sehun tensed around Tao’s touch, “Oh,  _Tao_ ,” he gasped. Tao immediately stopped and looked at Sehun with concern, “Are you okay, Hunnie?” his voice was barely a whisper, and all Sehun could manage was to nod and a quick plea to keep going so he did.

Tao only stopped when his knuckle was fully inserted, and by now Sehun’s breath was shallow so Tao waited patiently before moving. Sehun exhaled, nodding, “Okay, you can move again… Just, slow. Go slow for now,” Sehun directed and of course, Tao was going to go slow, Sehun knew that but it made him feel more in control saying it out loud. So, Tao pulled his finger back out as slowly as it went in and then pushed back in. The soft heat of Sehun around his finger and the quiet, short moans that came from Sehun was titillating and made Tao’s cock twitch. Tao wanted nothing more than to take Sehun right now, to fuck Sehun into the bed right now, to bend him in half and fuck fully into him and, “Oh, Hunnie, you're going to _so_ feel amazing,” he breathed as he dared to pick up his pace. The only response from Sehun was a low whine as he lifted his hips up, “Two. Give me two,” Sehun demanded between pants. Sehun wasn’t a stranger to touching himself like this but it was completely different to have another person to do it, to be in control, but Tao was being gentle enough that Sehun began to relax under his touch.

Tao obeyed and gently added another finger. Again, Tao pushed until his fingers couldn't go any further and Sehun shifted slightly under his touch. Sehun clenched his fists into the duvet as Tao moved his fingers at a faster pace than before. With each thrust of his fingers, Sehun would rock back as best he could, wordlessly begging for Tao to fuck him with his hand. Sehun sounded so beautiful, Tao thought, so erotic and Tao wasn’t even fucking him yet. At least not with his cock, “Does it feel good, Hunnie?” he asked, pushing his fingers into Sehun firmly. A choked moan escaped Sehun as he arched his hips off the bed and into Tao’s touch, “Yes. Yes, it’s _so good_ ,” Sehun all but sobbed. Tao spread his fingers apart to further stretch Sehun open. Sehun groaned long and low, “Your fingers, Tao,” Sehun managed, “...They..You feel so good,” he mewled, biting his bottom lip. “You feel so good, too Hunnie…” Tao whispered as he gazed down at Sehun. Still kneading his bottom lip between his teeth, Sehun looked at Tao through his lashes, attempting to give him the most seductive look he could manage and Tao’s heart thumped wildly against his chest. Tao felt breathless and still painfully hard; his cock was rock-solid and slick at the tip in the condom, but he needed to wait just a little longer, “I’m going to add another…” Tao voiced. Sehun let one hand loosen from the blanket and brought it up to his own lips to bite down on a knuckle. Tao carefully added one more finger inside him, “Relax…” Tao eased, pressing forward. Sehun hissed, the burn of the stretch was a lot more intense with three fingers and Sehun had never used three fingers on himself because he didn't need to, but judging by how thick Tao’s cock was he figured this was necessary, “Ah, yes, good. Just like that, Hunnie...You’re okay,” Tao reassured sliding all three slick fingers inside.

Tao continued to work Sehun open slowly with three fingers. Sehun was still so tight around his fingers that Tao couldn't begin to imagine how it’s going to feel once it’s his cock filling Sehun instead of his fingers. Groaning lowly, Tao bit his lip and concentrated working Sehun open while Sehun began to move his hips to meet Tao’s pace, moving faster. Sehun squirmed under Tao’s touch, and then his body shuddered when Tao’s fingers rubbed against a spot inside Sehun, a spot that felt achingly pleasurable, “Oh--there, right there! Tao, _Ohgod_ ,” Sehun cried out and Tao paused for a moment before prodding around. Finally, he rubbed the spot again as Sehun shuddered again, “Right here?” He asked pressing in and skimming the sensitive spot once more, “Yes! Ah, oh-oh _Tao_ ,” Sehun sobbed, as both of his hands tugging the sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white as his back arched off the bed, his body writhed with pleasure.

Yeah. That was all Tao could handle, “Hunnie, I want---” Tao started but was cut off by Sehun, “Me, too. Now. Tao, _fuck me_ ,” Tao’s eyes fluttered shut, swallowing down the jolt of arousal that went straight to his cock and promptly removed his fingers from Sehun. Sehun whimpered at feeling empty, and also from the ache of his lower back from being in such a twisted position for so long. Sehun relaxed flat against the bed as Tao searched for the bottle of lube he tossed on the bed earlier. While he waited, Sehun’s eyes drifted over Tao’s body right down to his fully hard cock and, just, wow. Sehun’s cock jerked against his stomach, and it was then that he felt how painfully his cock was throbbing from neglect. Sehun had been so focused on relaxing, then being fingered into a moaning mess that he forgot to even bother to touch himself. It was probably for the best anyway because he’s sure if he had touched himself he would have come already, and he didn’t want that. Not yet.

Moving back in between Sehun’s legs, cocked lubed up, Tao used his clean hand and lifted Sehun’s leg over his shoulder. He was able to lift Sehun like he weighed _nothing,_ and that sent a rush of heat right down to Sehun’s cock, making him whimper pathetically. Tao had slathered his cock with a generous amount of lube and used his already sticky hand to stroke himself a few times to warm up the lube. Tao moved to line his cock up against Sehun’s tight muscles, and Sehun propped his other leg up on Tao’s other shoulder.

“Ready?” Tao asked, gazing down at Sehun.

“Fuck, yes, Fucking fuck me,” Sehun begged. Tao held his breath as he pressed forward just enough to add pressure, “Oh, Hunnie…” Tao sounded as breathless as Sehun felt, “Please, _please_ , Taozi,” Sehun mewled and with that, Tao pushed forward in one smooth motion, and Sehun gasped in shocked pleasure as he was breached. Sehun immediately tensed up around Tao’s cock and cried out a moan that sounded more painful than pleasurable. _Oh god_ , it hurt. Even with the prep Tao’s cock was still a stretch and it burned, “Fuck, Tao…” Sehun sobbed, biting his bottom lip as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Sehun was slowly opened by Tao and so many conflicting emotions coursed through him; he was in slight pain, aroused and now embarrassed as he felt tears drip down his cheeks. Tao held still, afraid to even breathe if it might cause Sehun more pain, “Hunnie, are you alright? Should I stop?” Tao asked, leaning in and over Sehun’s body to balance himself on one arm and cupped Sehun’s cheek gently with his clean hand. He thumbed away a tear that trickled down Sehun’s cheek, "Please don't cry. I'm here. I got you," he soothed, and Sehun stubbornly turned his head away from his touch, “I’m not crying…” he pouted, and Tao gave him a sympathetic smile, “It's okay, Hunnie. I’ll wait until you tell me to move,” he reassured. Tao’s voice was calming and understanding, just what Sehun needed.  It was crazy to think that just a few years ago Tao used to be whiny, immature brat, but within a few years, he had changed completely, growing into a caring and compassionate man that Sehun adored even more.

Sehun only nodded in response as Tao stilled as promised, waiting. Sehun shut his eyes, breathing out to try to calm down. The pressure felt so uncomfortable, he felt so full and his muscles were clenching restlessly around Tao’s thick cock. The mixture of pleasure and pain was almost insufferable because half of Sehun wanted Tao to just fuck him into the bed until he’s a sobbing, moaning mess while the other half wanted Tao to pull out.

After a few minutes, Sehun calmed and cleared his mind, “Just, one more moment,” he exhaled. Tao leaned down a little more to kiss Sehun’s forehead, then his cheeks, which tasted salty from tears, then to his nose and finally Sehun’s lips. Their lips slotted together and dragged lazily against each other. Sehun welcomed the distraction as they parted their lips to taste one another fully, and then Tao pushed in as far as he could go, until his hips connected with Sehun’s ass. Tao caught Sehun’s choked moan.

Completely stuffed, Sehun whined and fidgeted, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Tao dropped his head to rest against Sehun’s shoulder, groaning low and deep as he waited to move. Sehun was so tight. So, so much tighter around him than Tao could have ever imagined. It took everything Tao had to not jerk his hips and impale Sehun relentlessly. No, not until Sehun was ready. Sehun shifted under Tao, dropping his long, lean legs from Tao’s shoulders to wrap them around his waist. The angle was better like this, Sehun thought, as he shifted once more but this time to slide closer under Tao getting impossibly deeper, “Hunnie…” Tao groaned and pressed his lips to Sehun’s chest, kissing him softly.

Tao shifted to rest his forearm next to Sehun's head and brought his unoccupied arm to wrap under the small of Sehun's back to hold him tight, to hold him as close to his body as possible, “Hunnie, I’m sorry, ---I, please tell me when I can move,” he sighed against Sehun’s skin. “Move. You can move now. Tao, please,” Sehun breathed, lolling his head to the side and closing his eyes tightly. Sehun brought both hands up to run through Tao’s disheveled hair to the back of his neck, tugging Tao closer. Sehun felt so close to Tao right now, and not just physically but emotionally. Right now, Sehun felt secure, wanted, and important, then again, Tao always made Sehun feel significant.

Tao did as he was bidden, pulling out slowly to rock forward, letting his cock slide easily into Sehun’s ass. Tao could hear Sehun’s muffled whimpers as he kept a slow and simple pace, dragging his cock out lazily then back in full so that each time his hips were right against Sehun’s ass. Sehun’s hold moved to Tao’s shoulders, and his grip tightened with each thrust. Lifting his head, Tao looked down at Sehun with fondness, “Ah, Hunnie...Look at me. Please,” Tao urged gently, “I want to see how good I make you feel.”

Sehun opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Tao, and the sight was breathtaking. Sehun’s mouth was swollen, red and gaped, his cheeks were a soft pink, and his glassy, dark eyes were blown wide under his lashes as he held Tao's gaze.

_Fuck_.

“You look so beautiful, Hunnie. I want to fuck you so hard,” Tao admitted raggedly. He had been so patient for Sehun this whole time and now it was starting to take its toll on him because he wanted nothing more than to hear Sehun moan, groan, _yell_ , his name. Sehun’s response was playful as he purposefully clenched his ass around Tao’s cock, grinding his ass against him, earning a deep, throaty moan from Tao. Tao growled and jerked his hips forward sharply making Sehun yelp. Tao couldn't help himself anymore. He bowed his head into the crook of Sehun’s neck as he started to thrust in earnest. “Yes, like that,” Sehun hissed and Tao kept moving. He was fucking into Sehun fully now, his pace was steady and tireless; he couldn’t get enough of Sehun’s tight warmth. Tao could feel Sehun’s legs squeezing his waist to securely ground himself, “ _Ohgod_ , Tao,” Sehun gasped. Tao was incredibly strong and so were his thrusts as he pounded rhythmically into Sehun's ass, his cock dragging against Sehun's snug walls. The pain finally was subduing and waves of pleasure washed over Sehun, drowning him. His body was getting used to the stretch of Tao and he felt incredible, beyond amazing. Sehun has never felt this full and hot in his life and he’s not sure if this could feel any better--

_Oh_ _god_.

Tao had reached between Sehun’s thighs and began to stroke his very neglected, very sensitive cock in pace with his thrusting, and before Sehun could get used to that another sensation hit Sehun's already over-stimulated body. With the angle of Sehun's arched back, Tao's cock hit him in exactly the right spot and Sehun wailed, leaning his head back into the mattress and pliantly let Tao continue to pummel into him, “Ah, you feel amazing, Hunnie,” Tao panted, his voice hoarse, wrecked. Those words sent a jolt of heat straight to Sehun’s cock and Sehun could only whimper, his moans broken up by the rhythm of Tao’s thrusts as he squirmed under him. Sehun could feel himself getting close as Tao’s thick thighs smacked against his ass, as Tao's cock periodically hit his prostate so that those bursts of pleasure were unpredictable, and then there was Tao's hot hand working over his cock. It was all too much, “I’m close,” Sehun gasped, “I’m so fucking- fuck, keeping going, _Tao,_ ” he sobbed.

Tao’s thrusting got shallower, faster, and more inconsistent, “Hun...Ah, Hunnie, come for me. Come on, I want to feel you,” Tao growled, low and deep, leaning down close to Sehun’s face to press his lips to Sehun’s sweat covered forehead, "Tao..!" That did it. That kiss was what sent Sehun over the edge and Sehun’s body writhed under Tao as his cock spilled over on his stomach and Tao’s hand. Tao rutted relentlessly into Sehun’s body as he rode out Sehun’s orgasm. Sehun was spent as he laid pliantly as Tao continued to fuck him. Tao's body was now moving on instinct and it was hot as fuck, “Yes, Tao, you feel so good. Please, come in me. _Please,_ ” Sehun invoked, sounding fierce. Those words rang in Tao’s ears and made him groan deep, “Fuck, Hunnie. Hunnie, I’m--” Tao grunted as his hips jerked against Sehun’s ass a few more times before his own orgasm had him stilling against Sehun as he released into the condom.

Sehun went completely lax under Tao, and let his lithe, dampened body sink into the mattress. Tao kept his hold on Sehun’s body just a little longer not wanting to let him go yet. They were both out of breath and covered in sweat and cum. Sehun felt Tao’s hot breath hit his clammy skin, the warmth of his breath made Sehun’s skin prickle. Completely out of it, he gazed up at the ceiling listening to his and Tao’s uneven breathing. Sehun felt so blissful, hot, sticky and simultaneously didn’t want to leave Tao’s grasp but also wanted Tao to get his hot body off him.

Tao was the first to break the silence, “Are you okay?” He asked, reaching to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Sehun swallowed hard and nodded, “I’m okay. I’m great, actually,” he huffed a laugh and Tao smiled wide. Pushing himself up, Tao finally pulled out of Sehun with ease and Sehun felt empty. Tao sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off the used condom, tied it and tossed it into the small bedside trashcan.

Sehun forced himself to sit up and eyed Tao, “Tao…” Sehun started, and Tao glanced over at him, “Can we…” Sehun’s voice was weak as it trailed off as another kind of heat rose to his cheeks, “What is it, Hunnie?” Tao asked softly and shifted his body to face Sehun, “I... I don’t want you to leave,” Sehun mumbled quickly as if it would be less embarrassing.

Tao quirked a brow, “I’m not?” he answered honestly, “Hunnie, what’s the matter?” His face contorted in confusion, clearly, he could tell there was more to Sehun's sudden mood swing than not wanting Tao to leave. Sehun’s face went impossibly redder and he sighed, "Tao, I don't...want this to be a one-time thing..." he admitted in a soft voice and avoided looking at Tao.

Sehun looked down and the sudden realization that he was casually sitting there naked made him feel even more exposed after making a confession like that to Tao. Criss-crossing his legs, he grabbed the comforter to loosely draped it around his waist, “I want to be with you…” Sehun confessed, taking a glance up at Tao.

“Like a couple? A relationship?” Tao asked and Sehun nodded, “I want that, too,” Tao said easily with a smile and leaned down to grab for his underwear, slipping them on.

“Oh,” Sehun answered as his chest tightened. He watched as Tao had crawled on the bed and over to the other side of Sehun. Once next to Sehun, Tao leaned in and kissed Sehun’s cheek sweetly, brushing his fringe out of his face, “I really care for you, Sehun,” Tao was now placing a few kisses against the crook of Sehun’s neck. Sehun huffed a laugh and smiled happily, "C’mere,” Tao wrapped his strong arms around Sehun’s thin waist and pulled him close to his chest. The angle was a little awkward, Sehun’s shoulder was pressed against Tao’s chest as Tao kissed his cheek again, “Wait, hold on. Move over, you oaf,” Sehun laughed, mirthfully shoving Tao off so he laid back on the bed and Sehun moved to fit against Tao's side, laying his head on Tao's chest.

Tao held Sehun close with the arm that Sehun was laying on, lazily stroking his back while his other hand laid on his own torso. Sehun rested his hand on Tao’s upper body to idly stroke the fine hairs of his chest as Tao pulled him closer to fit snuggly against his side. Tilting his head up, Sehun peered up at Tao whose eyes were closed, “Taozi…” Sehun spoke gently looking back down to Tao’s chest, still fingering through the light hair, “Hm?” Tao hummed, shifting slightly to get more comfortable on the pillow. “I really care about you, too,” Sehun confessed softly. Sehun wanted to be with Tao even though it would be difficult. Sehun knew it would be because he’s thought about it on multiple occasions, even after Tao left the group. He knew that it would have to be a secret and long distance, but he never felt as good with anyone as he did with Tao.

Tao smiled then gazed down at Sehun through his lashes, “I'm really glad you came over, Hunnie.”

“Heh, I bet you are,” Sehun laughed too loudly.

Tao giggled with him and gave him a quick, playful shake, “I mean it,” Tao answered easily, closing his eyes again, letting his body relax.

“Yeah, I know,” Sehun chuckled, tilting his head to press a kiss to Tao’s jaw, "Take me out for lunch tomorrow,"

“Okay,” Tao smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of Sehun’s head but Sehun tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Tao’s. Sehun melted into the kiss easily, just like how being with Tao was easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Twitter: @MlNMOONGlE  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE


End file.
